


It's Complicated

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Parenthood, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you for reading!
Kudos: 8





	It's Complicated

It was nearly three years since you and Tom went your separate ways. You hadn’t known it at the time, but you had become pregnant when dating him. You never told him that, because you were too scared to tell him that he was going to be a father. What if he didn’t want the child? After all, he was a very busy man, at the top of his career. He didn’t have time for a child, he barely had time for you. That’s why you and he broke up. You couldn’t let your child be unwanted or have a distant father or grow up in his father’s spotlight, so you decided to keep him a secret instead. You decided that you could do this yourself, with a little help from your family and friends.

As time went by, you thought about telling Tom on several occasions. But the more time that went by, the more difficult it was to actually tell him. You made sure to carefully document every milestone in your child’s life. Not only for your own and your son’s sake, but because you also had Tom in mind. You would be able to show it all to him if you ever found the courage to actually tell him.

You were out in the park with your two year old son William when the critical moment appeared seemingly out of nowhere. You saw him, Tom. And he saw you, you could tell by the way he smiled at you as he approached you. To judge by his training clothes and the sweat running down his face, he had just been out for a run and was likely about to head back home for a shower.

“[Your name]!” Tom greeted you mirthfully and you hugged. “What a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Tom,” you told him, but couldn’t bring yourself to smile at him as the feeling of tremendous guilt was weighing you down. What had you been thinking all this time, not telling him he had a beautiful child.

“And who might this be?” Tom asked and squatted down to come at eye level with your son. You noticed the slight crease on Tom’s forehead as he looked at his son. He must have noticed the similarities between himself as a child and the child standing right there in front of him.

“This is William,” you introduced your son, squatting down behind him and protectively placing a hand on top of his shoulder.

“Hi William, I’m Tom,” Tom said cheerfully, causing your son to smile brightly and respond with a shy ‘hi’. Tom looked at you for a moment before asking the question you had been waiting for. “How old is he?”

“He turned two just over three months ago,” you replied, knowing perfectly well that Tom would do the math.

“Then you must have gotten pregnant around the time we broke up,” he pointed out. Now you had to tell him, everything else would be unfair.

“It was before we broke up, but I didn’t know I was pregnant at the time,” you told him seriously. His eyes widened slightly. You knew exactly what he was thinking; either you had been cheating on him, or this was his child.

“Who’s the father?” he asked straightforwardly and you uncomfortably turned away from him. “[Your name]. Just tell me who the father is, I mean if he’s mine I have a right to know.”

“He’s not a possession,” you told him with tears in your eyes as you put your son in your lap. “He’s a person. If you want to be his father there… There are things we need to talk about.”

“So I am his father then?” Tom asked and took a deep shaky breath to prevent himself from falling apart right there and then. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hurt. More hurt than you ever thought you would ever see him.

“I’m so sorry,” you said and nearly cried as he looked at you with tear filled eyes.

“I’m sorry too,” he said and smiled sadly at his son. “I must have done something terribly wrong if you decided not to tell me about something as important as this,” he told you ruefully.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I was just too worried to tell you,” you assured him earnestly.

“Worried about what?” he almost scoffed. He was upset with you, and rightfully so.

“A lot of things. It’s complicated,” you said and was on the verge of tears as you saw the look of betrayal on his face. Tom glanced around the park, at the people in it, and you remembered how often he would get recognised by someone whenever you had been out together in the past.

“[Your name], would you please come home with me so we could talk properly about this?” Tom requested seriously. You knew you owed him that much so you couldn’t exactly say no.

“Okay,” you agreed nervously. “Come on William, we’re going to visit Tom,” you informed your son and lifted him up in your arms. As you walked the distance with your son in your arms, you soon grew tired and wished you would have brought the stroller to the park.

“Could I please carry him?” Tom requested and you smiled down at your son.

“Can Tom carry you William?” you asked and William reached out his arms towards Tom in response. You felt your eyes fill with tears at the sight of the two of them together. Their curly hairs and blue eyes mirroring each other.

You soon reached Tom’s apartment and got inside. You were just about to sit down on the floor to take William’s rubber boots and rain clothes off him when you found that Tom had already begun. It looked so natural to him, as though he had always been in the picture. Your heart melted as your son got up on his feet and wrapped his little arms around Tom’s neck.

“Up,” William demanded and you laughed. Your son loved getting carried around by tall people, probably because the view was better and because he tended to discover more interesting things that way.

“He seems to like you,” you told Tom. Tom smiled at you with watery eyes.

“He’s so small and big at the same time,” he said emotionally. “I’ve missed out on so much.”

“I’ve documented every milestone for you,” you told him. “I know it’s not the same, but at least it’s something.”

“You’re right, it’s not the same. But I would love to see it,” he told you with a pained smile.

“There are not enough words to describe how terribly sorry I am, Tom,” you told him sincerely. “The more time that went by, the harder it got to tell you.”

“You should have told me anyway, even if it was hard,” Tom said seriously as he held little William close to his chest. “I can’t believe I have a son.” The two of them walked around the apartment for a bit, naming the things that came within sight. “You’re such a big boy, William. You know so many words,” Tom commended your son gleefully.

“He’s doing very well, developmentally the doctor said,” you told Tom proudly. “He’s very smart, just like his father.” Tom smiled at you, seemingly not as cross with you as he had been for a brief moment in the park. He seemed more emotional and happier than upset now that he was walking around with his son in his arms. William nuzzled against Tom’s neck.

“I’m so glad to hear,” Tom replied and looked at you with sudden concern. “You look tired, [your name]. How about you sit down for a bit and I’ll make us some coffee,” he offered kindly. “We’ve got some talking to do, but I’m not going to bombard you with questions right now. You seem overwhelmed.”

“Thank you,” you said gratefully and sat down on the sofa. You had forgotten about how attentive Tom could sometimes be. You were tired and overwhelmed. Ever since you became a mother you had been so infinitely tired no matter how much coffee you had. You leaned back on the sofa and shut your eyes for what should have only been a short moment. But as you woke up, you realised that you must have fallen asleep. You had a blanket over you and looked around you for William and Tom. You could hear their voices from the kitchen and got up to check on them.

“Oh, look William, Mommy’s awake,” Tom told your son who was busy playing with a rubber spatula, a saucepan and some colorful cupcake moulds made out of silicone.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep,” you said embarrassedly.

“You probably needed it,” Tom said with a smile from where he sat on the floor with your son. “I was thinking that maybe the two of you could stay for dinner,” he suggested.

“Sure,” you said, not really having anything else planned for the afternoon anyway. And like Tom had said before, you two really needed to talk things through. Tom rummaged through his fridge and picked out some broccoli.

“Does William like broccoli pie?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Yes, he loves it,” you replied. You had actually followed the same recipe for broccoli pie that Tom had used back when you were dating.

“Great,” Tom replied and proceeded to pick out the ingredients while William kept playing on the floor. You walked up to assist Tom with the cooking now that William was so busy playing and Tom used the opportunity to talk. “At the park, you said that if I wanted to be Williams’ father there were things we needed to talk through, well now I’m all ears. What did you mean by that?”

“You’re famous, Tom. I don’t want him to grow up in your spotlight, I want him to be able to be a normal child, to be his own person rather than Tom Hiddleston’s son,” you told him seriously.

“I can understand that, and I agree. Was that part of why you never told me about him? Because of my fame?” Tom wondered. You nodded at him.

“I’m so sorry, Tom. It was completely unfair of me and I understand if you can never forgive me for it,” you told him regretfully.

“I know you only did what you thought would be best for our son… God, I can’t believe I’m a father now. I’m so happy, [your name]. I can’t explain it. I have to tell my mom about this. And dad, and Emma and Sarah. They’re going to absolutely adore him,” he said and his eyes watered up again. “They’re going to love him. I love him, [your name]. I can feel it in my heart that he’s my son. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on him.”

“He is your son,” you ascertained, even though you clearly didn’t need to say it. “But I want you to take a DNA paternity test so you know for sure. I don’t want anyone to think I’m using you to get money or anything like that. I want you to have the proof that he’s really yours so no one can doubt that.”

“I don’t need a paternity test, he looks just like I did as a child, that’s proof enough for me,”Tom assured you.

“But I want you to do one anyway. I don’t want anyone to think you’re naïve and that I’m using you,” you insisted.

“Okay, I’ll do a paternity test then,” Tom agreed. “But I can tell my family about Will, right?”

“Of course you can,” you replied, smiling at his excitement.

“They have to meet him,” Tom added.

“Can they see him one or two at a time, so he won’t be overwhelmed by too many new people at once. I’m sure they will want to spend some quality time with him,” you reasoned.

“Sure, we’ll spread it out,” Tom said excitedly. “I have to call my mom. Can I call my mom?”

“You can tell your mom,” you granted.

“I’ll facetime her,” Tom said eagerly and walked up to sit down with William. “So she can see him for herself.”

“Do that,” you said with a smile and proceeded to continue preparing the broccoli pie. It seemed like everything was going to turn out alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
